


Good For You

by JimIsKing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: communication issues, ish?, mentions of abuse, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: Credence makes a mistake and assumes he will be punished. Newt doesn't know how to deal with people. At all.





	

When it happens, Newt has the completely wrong idea. Any thoughts of how fat or sick his Mooncalves might get (because they ate all of the food Credence had spilled, silly things) leave his mind at the sight before him. He can't help the flush that sweeps over his cheeks, the way his eyes dart to the ground beneath them, or the way his tongue darts out to lick his lips nervously. Credence is taking off his belt and it's far too much too soon. 

"C-Credence, I don't think we should um..." He doesn't know what to say, exactly. He doesn't know how to explain what he's thinking or what he's feeling. Before he can sort it all out inside his mind, Credence is offering him the belt with his head bowed and all the red that had dusted Newt's cheeks just seconds before, immediately drains out of his face when he realises what is actually happening.

"Oh. Credence... No, no, no. Please don't- don't do that." He reaches to take Credence's hand into both of his own, curling both their fingers around the belt. "Please. I don't want this. I could never want this." He forces himself to look up to Credence's face, and something tightens in his chest. 

Credence raises his eyes to meet Newt's, out of both curiosity and a small bit of fear. He doesn't understand why Newt doesn't want this. He had messed up, he should be punished. Does he have a better punishment? Newt gives an embarrassed little laugh and looks down again. 

"And to think I thought you were trying to..." He shook his head. "I still don't actually understand people..." He sighs softly and lets go of Credence's hand. "Don't worry about the Mooncalves. They'll be fine. They shouldn't have eaten it all anyway. Just um... Could you put that back on? I'll go make tea or something..." His gaze lingers on the belt for a moment before he scurries off to his workshop. His sanctuary.

Credence looks down at his belt for a long time, then up at the door to Newt's shack. He slowly puts his belt back on before creeping toward the door. He knows he shouldn't bother Newt, but he needs to understand. He knocks lightly on the door and bows his head as he waits. Newt looks at the door, wondering how horrible it would be to lock it. He just needed a bit longer alone. But, of course, he couldn't do that. Especially not to Credence. 

He flicked his wand and the door opened for Credence. Newt turned all his attention to making a calming draught for himself as well as Credence. He didn't look at Credence when he entered, or when he began to hover at his shoulder.

"What did you mean?" Credence asks softly, allowing himself to watch Newt's hands doing whatever it is they are doing. It's magical to watch, even if it is more scientific than magic. "What did you think I was going to do?" He pushes, when Newt just makes a noncommittal sound. 

"It doesn't matter what I thought. What matters is that you thought I was going to hit you." Newt bites, the words somehow managing to come out sharp. He's a bit defensive about everything that had just happened, really. 

"Here, drink this." He pushes a cup into Credence's hands and moves past him to drop himself into a chair and gulp down half of his own cup in one go. Credence looks down into his cup, wondering if he could ask what it is, or if he should just drink it. He decided to just drink it, not wanting to upset Newt again.

They fall quiet for a while, Newt stewing in his feelings and Credence wondering what Newt had been thinking. Newt sets his cup aside once he's finished and runs a hand through his hair. 

"I... never have been good with people. Even when I was a child, I made friends with the animals out in the woods. Animals are easy to understand. You can always know what they want. Food, attention, water, shelter, a mate... But with people, it's different. I always have to guess and I'm so very often wrong. I can't ever figure out just what people need. And I just wish that I could live here, all the time, to keep from mucking it up with everyone I meet. I'm better down here, with my creatures, alone." As soon as he's done saying it all, he knows it is a mistake. 

"I didn't mean that. I just... Sorry. I'm so sorry." He looked up to Credence, eyes wide, regretful, and vulnerable.

It takes a long time for Credence to raise his gaze to meet Newt's, but when he does, he realises that he shouldn't have ever have agreed to stay with him here. He's upset Newt, and he never ever wants that. He hasn't been any good here, in any way. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry." His head drops and he feels himself begin to tremble a little. "I should leave. Stop taking up your space. Stop upsetting you. Stop... Everything." His voice cracks and his hands start to shake. Newt stands up and very carefully takes Credence's hands into his own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I want you here. I want- I want to help you. I do. I just... I don't want to treat you like an animal, either. You're different, I know that, I just need to learn your behaviour better, then I'll get better at this. All right? Just...have patience with me, Credence? Please? I'll figure it out, I will. Eventually." He looks down and realises that touching Credence's hands probably wasn't the best idea. 

He slowly pulls back, but Credence's fingers twitch in a way that makes Newt think maybe he could keep his hold a little longer. He runs his thumbs over Credence's knuckles and hesitates to look up. All this eye contact has him feeling odd.

"I just haven't gotten down social cues quite right. And I've never met someone like you. Who was forced to be a part of his own abuse..." Newt let go of one of Credence's hands in order to touch Credence's hair. Credence looked down at the touch, ashamed. 

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm going to...stop talking now. But I want you to know that I do want you here. I'm sorry, and I know you're not here for any kind of physical relationship like that, of course you're not. I don't know what I was thinking, really. Maybe I wasn't. I just... I'm sorry." He let his eyes drift to his desk, unable to look at Credence. 

Credence chances a glance up to Newt's face, brows furrowed and lips slightly parted. "What do you mean... physical relationship?" He barely dares to whisper.

Newt pulls away and hurries to make some tea. "Must've made the calming draught too weak." He mumbles to himself. 

"Mr. Scamander, what do you mean?" Credence asks again, a touch less quiet. 

"I mean I thought you wanted to mate, Credence. I wasn't thinking, and I wasn't even that upset at you over the food, really. And I completely forgot about the calves and I thought..." He shakes his head and slips his fingers into his hair, gripping it tightly for a moment before letting it go. 

"I've just not had people this close for a very long time, and even when I did, it was family or it was at school, and I just don't know, Credence. I don't know how to do this."

Credence takes a slow breath and reaches to very carefully put a shaky hand on Newt's shoulder. "I don't- I don't care. I know you aren't...fond of people. I know. I shouldn't have- I thought you were mad. I thought you'd want it. I didn't think about how it might seem because I've never been anywhere where Ma wasn't and upset someone, so I just..." He gives a tiny shrug. 

"I want to be good for you. I really really do. And if... If y-you're looking for a physical relationship..." Credence trails off, looking down. 

"No. No, I... No." Newt shakes his head quickly. "I don't... I've never...I don't want you to do that." 

Credence nods slowly. "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"What did I tell you? My name is Newt, Credence. You can use it. And can we please just forget this all? It's not... It's over now. I made a mistake, I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to be afraid here. I want you to be safe and comfortable and happy. That's all I want. I won't touch you. I wouldn't. I wasn't thinking. And I haven't slept, really. Which is usually alright, but with you I think it's a problem." Newt sighs and takes a sip of his tea. 

Credence hesitates before speaking softly. "It wouldn't be... Horrible. If you did." He confesses, head down and gaze as far from Newt as he can get it. 

"Credence, I don't want to have this conversation with you. I don't want you to just o-offer yourself to me because you think you have some kind of debt to pay. You don't. You're here because I want you here, and you can stay as long as you want." Newt says, looking down at his hands.

"I wouldn't... I don't not want it. If you want it. I've never really done anything before, but I would. I-if you would." Credence says, trying to force himself to look up, but only able to get to Newt's hands before his gaze stops. 

"Credence." Newt says quietly, gently. Almost like he would when approaching a dangerous creature. It hurts Credence a little, but he understands. 

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry, s-sir. I don't want anything from you. I don't." Credence insists as much as he can, but it sounds more like a plea. Newt places a hand on Credence's forearm, dragging his eyes up to Credence's lips, but that's as far as he could convince himself to go, even in his frustration. 

"All right, listen. Please. I don't want... I don't know about any of this. I like you, Credence. I do. And I would hold you for hours if you wanted, and I'd tell you everything you could ever want to know, and I'd do so much to keep you safe, but Credence... I don't think- I don't think that sex is a good idea. You understand?"

Credence nods and moves a little away from Newt. "I understand, sir. I understand." He says and moves to leave. Maybe he will go sit by the Mooncalves so he can make sure they are okay. Newt doesn't really think when he moves to wrap his fingers around the nape of Credence's neck, or when he pulls him in to a slightly awkward, but soft kiss. He's always been better with actions than words. 

Credence does his best to respond to the kiss, temporarily ignoring how confused he feels. Once they brake apart, Newt runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Credence's head. 

"I don't not like you, Credence. I do like you. A lot. And I know I'm not good with you or with words, but I just want what's best for you and I think that having sex with me is definitely not that. Maybe in time it might be, but I don't know." Newt says, carefully resting his forehead against Credence's.

Credence barely dares to breathe, but after a pause he asks one simple question: "Why?" Which has Newt closing his eyes and taking a slow breath. 

"Because I'm not what you need, Credence. You need to be cared for. To be loved and worshipped and taught and I have no bloody clue how that's done. I'm an actual mess, and I can care for you perfectly well in every aspect except for that. I am sorry for that, I am, but that is simply how it is." Newt opens his eyes and is met with a sad look from Credence. 

"No, of course. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have suggested it. You wouldn't do anything of the sort. I should have known, should have seen... I misunderstood." Credence pulls away and makes for the door.

Newt hurries to try to get off his vest and shirt, unsuccessfully, before he pulls out his wand and casts them off. He then steps toward Credence, head down and chest completely bare save for the massive amount of scars littering his skin. Credence turns to stare at Newt. 

"I am afraid, Credence. I've only ever been that close to someone once before, and it didn't work out well. At all. And I've never really had someone to be that close to since. I still don't know what I'm doing, I'm not attractive, and I certainly do not want to go into something like that with you without having any idea of how to really properly treat you. Do you understand?" He says it calmly somehow, but his hands are trembling. 

Credence nods slowly but he's preoccupied with appreciating Newt's strong arms and starry skin. Newt is too thin, he notes, much like himself.

"Y-you're not unattractive." Credence says quietly, suddenly diverting his eyes. Newt carefully lifts his eyes to look at Credence, shoving his hands in his pockets in an attempt to stop the shaking. 

"Bugger." He mumbles, and Credence carefully approaches Newt, head still ducked a little.

 

"You're shaking." Credence notes, biting his bottom lip. 

Newt gives a soft, slightly broken chuckle. "Yes, well..." He doesn't know what to say. 

"Can I touch you, please? Sir?" Credence asks softly. 

"I'm not sir." He breaths, but gives a tiny nod. Credence reaches out tentative fingers to trace some rather large claw marks across Newt's chest. 

Newt shivers and looks down. "W-working with animals tends to be dangerous. They don't mean it, but it still happens. They think I'm dangerous at first sometimes, believe it or not." He gives a little snort.

Credence smiles just a little. "You, dangerous?" He shakes his head a little and traces a few more scars. Newt has so many... "I have some too, you know." Credence says quietly. Newt lifts his eyes with a frown. 

"May I see?" He asks softly and Credence slowly begins to undo his shirt. "I could get it off quicker, if you would like." Newt offers lightly. Credence's hands pause before he nods and Newt casts them off to join his own shirt. 

Credence turns to show Newt his back, spotted with nasty little scars nearly across his entire back. 

"Oh, Credence." Newt breathes, carefully placing his palm in the middle of Credence's back. 

"I asked her about my mother." Credence started. "I asked how she knew she was a bad witch. Maybe she was a good witch... But she told me no witches were good. And my mother was no exception."

"As her son, I was also full of evil. It was in my veins, she said. And so she wanted to try and bleed it out a little. Make me less evil. It didn't work, apparently. She said I was still an evil bastard anyway. I suppose...she wasn't wrong." He shrugs a little, head falling down so he can look at his skinny chest, bare and pathetic.

"You're not, Credence. You're only confused and scared and hurt. That's all it ever is. Not evil." Newt runs his fingers over Credence's scars, his touch feather-light. Credence shivers before turning and giving Newt a tight hug. 

"I used to wonder. I almost doubted, for a while. If there were any good witches. But I think there are. Like you. Like Tina. Like I hope my mother was..." Credence whispers. Newt smiles softly, rubbing Credence's back. 

"Thank you, Credence. I'm sure she was wonderful, just as you are." He says gently, pressing a kiss to Credence's forehead. Credence then remembers himself and pulls away gently, eyes on his shoes. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start any of this. I didn't ever want to mess up with you. To be bad for you. You've been nothing but kind and I'll really try to be better, I will." He sighs and Newt frowns. 

"Credence. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the one who's mucked this up, but I'd like to fix it. I don't want to lose you, Credence. I don't want you to feel like a burden, or like you've done something wrong, because you never have. You're home here. And I want this to be a safe place. Alright? So I'll just... I'll find us some nice jumpers to wear, and we'll have some tea, and it'll all settle down and we can put this behind us. Alright?"

Credence nods, even if it's not quite what he wants. It's close enough, and he has no reason to speak up against Newt. Even if, in theory, it would be okay, Credence still doesn't quite feel like he can, or should. 

Newt leaves and Credence sits himself in the chair in the corner, pulling his knees up to his cold chest and curling in on himself. Newt comes back too soon and not soon enough. 

"How are you supposed to get better at something if you never practice it?" Credence asks, with an odd tone than Newt can't quite place. 

"If you're talking about magic, it takes lots of study, first." Newt says as he hands Credence a soft and warm jumper. He's already got his own on. He looks cute, Credence notes. Not that he didn't think that before, but he looks smaller like this. Softer. 

"I wasn't talking about magic." He says, and Newt blinks. 

"Oh. Right. Back to this?" He asks with a sigh, moving to make tea.

"You kissed me." Credence says, and the words are odd in his mouth. They feel wrong and good and he doesn't understand it, really. He slowly pulls on the jumper. It smells like Newt, which almost makes him smile. 

"I did. I know. I kissed you because I wanted you to know that I care. I want you to understand what I mean." Newt says, and he moves to give Credence a cup of tea before sitting on the floor by his feet. 

"What about what I mean?" Credence asks quietly. 

"You want to have sex because you feel like it will help something, or make up for something, but it won't. I won't allow you to do that. I have been somewhere like that before, Credence, and I never want that for you. Never. You don't owe me anything, and even if you did, that isn't the answer."

Credence wants to ask Newt what had happened, but he figures it would be best to not. 

"I don't want it because of that. I want... I want to be close to someone. Someone who cares. Someone like you. I keep thinking about it, and I can't help..." He thinks of his Ma, telling him he can help it, and he will, or he will be punished. 

He took a slow breath. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry. I'll forget about it. I will." Credence promises stiffly. 

 

"No, wait, Credence... I want to understand each other, not fight. If you really want to try, we can. I'd like to, if that's what you want." Newt says gently. Credence shakes his head. 

"I don't want you to humour me, Mr. Scamander. You don't sound like you like any of it, and there's no reason to try it if it's not something you want. The wh-whole point of it is to want."

Newt shrugs a little. "I think, in theory. However, that's not necessarily always the case." He looks down and Credence feels something horrible in his chest. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks uncertainly. 

"I'm fine, Credence. It wasn't... It wasn't so bad, and it was a long time ago." Newt says softly. Credence doesn't quite believe him, but he doesn't push it. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know how... Act. Around people. Normal people. Good people. You're a good person, and I want to be good for you, but I don't know what you want from me." Credence admits with his head hung. 

"I don't want anything from you, Credence. Except your company. Well, I'd like you to be happy, healthy, confident, unafraid... But those are all things that take time. And I'd like to help you toward those things. But that's really all I want." Newt says gently.

"Oh." Credence mumbles. He's never had someone not want anything from him. He doesn't know what to do. Newt frowns ever so slightly. 

"I don't want anything at all, really, except for people to respect and care for animals. And each other. We're all the same, really. No one seems to see it, but we are." He smiles a little. "Like you and I. Scarred, alone, gentle, looking for acceptance..." He lifts a hand, considering caressing Credence's cheek, but he decides against it and let's it drop back down to his side. 

"Alone." Credence echoes, watching Newt's hand. "We can't be alone if we're together." He points out gently. 

"Absolutely right." Newt gives a little nod and Credence takes a cautious step forward. Newt looks up and before he knows it, he's being kissed.

Credence doesn't dare put his hands on Newt (he wouldn't know where to put them anyway) so he keeps them to himself. Newt however, settles a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his hip as he kisses him back softly. Credence breaks the kiss and throws a shy glace at Newt. 

"Are we making a habit of this now?" Newt asks, his cheeks dusted with a light red. 

"I'd like that. If... That would be alright?" Credence asks, biting his bottom lip a little. Newt smiles. 

"It would be more than alright." He says gently, and leans to kiss Credence again. "We can work up to doing more eventually, alright?" He whispers against Credence's lips once the kiss is over. Credence nods slowly and leans into Newt a bit.

"I'd like that."


End file.
